


My Hands Don’t Mind Holding You

by RainbowPools



Series: Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Goshiki Tsutomu, Omega Tendou Satori, Romance, Tea House, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Ushijima comforts Tendou.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 224
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	My Hands Don’t Mind Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! :)  
> This _can_ be read by itself... sort of, but I **highly** recommend otherwise. it’ll make a little more sense if you [read this first,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995049/chapters/68571390) so please give it a try before proceeding.  
> And with that, enjoy :)

“You smell heavy,” Tendou remarked, his gaze slating to Sugawara. Of the secondaries that were gathered around the table, his interest had caught on Suga first. Of course it did. The silver haired omega was pregnant, his scent sugary and overwhelmingly warm, slightly milky, belying the presence of a mom or mom-to-be. As a fellow omega, Tendou was attracted to it. Not quite in the predatory fashion most alphas would be, but more of an affectionate curiosity, a sympathy. 

“Six and a half months,” Suga said.

“How many?” Tendou asked, balancing is clipboard in one hand, the other sliding into his hair. It was taking everything he had not to just put his head on Suga’s stomach and purr right there. _God,_ omega instincts could be just as wild as alphas sometimes. 

“Three,” Suga said. 

“No way!” Tendou’s eyes widened. It was a serendipity. All omegas were meant to carry more than one pup at some point into their lives. By their second litter they could carry up to four, but it was rather uncommon to catch more than one on their first try. Three, three beautiful, adorable, tiny lives were bundled up in Sugawara’s stomach. That was great, though it was a danger just as much as it was a celebration. Alphas were easily provoked by the idea of fertility, hence why heats were such a problem, and humans were slow-warming, Tendou will say, to the idea of pregnant males. Tendou would have to wish Sugawara his condolences and the best of luck. Oh, but first, a congratulations was definitely in order. 

“Aw, congratulations,” Tendou leaned and pressed a light kiss to soft silver locks. 

“I know right? I was shocked too,” Sugawara was mercifully welcoming to Tendou’s affection, cupping his chin between thumb and index and placing a kiss on Tendo’s nose. “Thank you,” he murmured, sincere. Tendou was ready to spill out a few more kind words, but the introduction of a new scent cut him short. It was a powerful fragrance of fire and smoke, something earthy and masculine. Tendou’s head spun as he glanced in its origin. Daichi, Suga’s mate, was staring at him, features tight in a territorial scowl. Right, right. Tendou was too close. The concept consternated him just like Daichi’s scent. His heart was thudding. An alpha. He had pissed off an alpha. His body was screaming to submit. 

_Bow._

_No!_

_Bare your neck.._

_Whimper.._

_Apologize_

Tendou swallowed,

 _Keep it together. Keep it together._

He couldn’t do anything to make the customers uncomfortable, and the suggestions of his inner omega definitely would. His body was caving, his heart pounding, but his smile didn’t break. He stepped back, masking the soft noise in his throat with a cheerful hum. 

“So, what can I get you lovely gentlemen today?” he asked, twirling his clipboard. He scribbled down their orders as they took turns announcing them, then he was retreating into the kitchen. 

“What’s the matter?” Goshiki was the first to pick up on Tendou’s distress. He worked the register at the front counter and Tendou did not detect him following after him. 

“Goshiki!” Tendou jerked with shock, whirling around to face his omega junior . “You can’t sneak up on me like that Babe. I have fragile senses you know?” Goshiki was by no means a child, despite what his doll countenance and hairstyle might guide one to believe. Goshiki, dramatic in his display, propped his hands on his hips and rolled a set of aubergine eyes. 

“What’s the matter Tendou?” he asked again, firmer in his delivery this time. There was no harsh notion of his candy scent but anything could set off Tendou’s nerves in this state, including Goshiki’s prodding pitch. He had the persuasion of an alpha, Tendou swore to god. 

“Well,” Tendou dragged it out, looked away to instead eye the chef’s knives hanging on the wall. “I may have angered the patriarch at one of my tables by talking to his pregnant mate.”

“He didn’t snarl at you did he?” softer now, Goshiki took Tendou’s hand in his own, thumbing circles over his wrist. 

“No but, I dunno, his scent made me nervous,” talking about this stuff was always just a touch embarrassing for Tendou. 

“That’s all right, and totally normal, by the way,” Goshiki withdrew, “Ushijima’ll be back soon. Hang tight till then kay?” And with a pat to Tendou’s back and a kiss blown in his direction, Goshiki was springing from the kitchen and bounding back to the register. 

By the time Ushijima had returned - he had been covering a delivery for one of the staff whom couldn’t make it - Tendou had passed the Karasuno ensemble their drinks and pastries, and had promptly taken shelter in the kitchen once more because Daichi’s presence still unnerved him. It wasn’t even Daichi’s fault really. They had both fallen under the influence of their instincts. It couldn’t be helped. Still, Tendou would very much appreciate it if the fluttery dance his heart was doing would stop, if he wouldn’t start at every sudden noise. Plus, he knew anxiety was just rolling off his scent. 

“Tendou,” Ushiwaka traipsed into the kitchen. 

“Ohhhh! Waka!” Tendou, leaning on one of the counters, not ready to reenter the house just yet, cocked his head back at Ushijima with a smile. 

“Come here,” Ushijima said, and the entire kitchen staff was taken back by his low, authoritative order. Tendou however, was already comforted by the familiar rumble and skipped after Ushijima. The pair loitered in the pass, watching the individuals whom ate, and drank, and chattered in the house beyond. 

“Why are you in distress?” straight to the point, Ushijima placed his hand at the back of Tendou’s neck and brought him close. 

“Oh um..” Tendou again fished for words to describe his dilemma, “i got too close to an alpha’s pregnant mate and he kinda silently snapped at me. It’s just got me feeling kinda jittery I guess.” Ushijima was silent. Tendou peaked at him from under his lashes, near shrinking back at the way his expression had hardened, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. Goodness. That was not a happy man.

“It’s fine y’know?” Tendou waved his hands in placation, “Waka, it’s okay.” 

“Incorrect,” Ushijima said, “Had we not been in a tea house I would have found him and hammered out his lungs.”

“That seems excessive,” Tendou said, but there was nothing like extreme declarations of violence to get him smiling. He expelled a sigh as Ushijima drew him against his chest, mindful but disregarding of the exchanges going on around them.

“There’s my Honeycomb,” Ushiwaka grinned, glad to hear Tendou laugh, feel him heaving against his torso. “If anyone makes you uncomfortable, in any way, for any reason, just know that I am not judicial or adjudicating. I will not, on any circumstance, assume they have a good reason for inconveniencing you. I will always assume it is their fault and punish them accordingly. So what if I am charged for aggravated assault. It will be worth their body in the morgue and your happiness.” He proclaimed this all while rubbing up and down Tendou’s flexible spine, all while brushing his fingers over the glands on Tendou’s neck and making him moan and melt. 

“Wakatoshi, I won’t be happy if you’re in jail,” Tendou choked through fits of giggles.

“Huh, you will be in jail too,” Ushijima said. 

“What!?” Tendou catapulted back, out of Ushijima’s arms to angle a playful, accusatory glare at him. 

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t help me,” Ushijima set his hands on Tendou’s shoulders, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s true,” Tendou snorted. 

“Mhm,” Ushijima gave a knowing nod, “Now, would it bother you terribly to bare your neck Honeycomb?”

“Certainly not for you Sweet Boy,” Tendou cooed, a flirty edge to his lilting voice. He placed his hands on Ushijima’s chest and tipped his head with his half-lidded gaze, the curve of his neck now thoroughly presented. Ushiwaka rumbled, wrapped strong arms around Tendou as he ducked his head into the crook of his neck. He pressed his lips to Tendou’s scent gland, inhaling chipper bubblegum. Something warm pooled in his stomach as he kissed over the tender area, as he licked, sucked, nipped.

“Wakatoshi ...” Tendou breathed, his body going slack in a pleasant surrender, his vision blurred. Ushijima held him tight, kept him against his heart as he scented him, as key lime overlapped bubblegum, making it known for the next few hours that Tendou was _his._ Tendou’s hand was in olive brown hair, long fingers tangled up in fluffy strands as pleasure spilled down his skin. One thing’s for sure, he was no longer in distress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos are a big help!  
> Snag a nap and a hug to keep up that oxytocin! Keeping up with life can be hard, so take good care of yourselves My Lovelies! <3


End file.
